A Tale Unravelling
by Batise
Summary: In a world full of incomplete stories, Andrea is called upon to fix important events so everyone can acheive their destined happily ever after. "realisation crashed down like a tidalwave. This is Bella's story. My blood ran cold and there was suddenly no air to breathe. I had just let everyone I cared about walk into a giant bloodthirsty trap, from which there was little escape"
1. I

I bolted upright in bed sweating and crying, my throat dull from screaming. In normal people this was typically not a good sign, but in me? Near disastrous. This was because people's lives were in danger. But lets back up and go back to the first time anyone noticed that I wasn't quite the average person.

I was three and a half and my heavily pregnant mother and I were heading home from the town, all we had to do was cross the road to get to our car. I was happily thinking about the sweets and toys we'd bought in preparation for my new sister (though at the time my parents didn't know the sex of the baby, unlike me)

_Don't cross the road_

These thoughts weren't uncommon to me, they guided my life though they were very separate from my own 'inner voice'. I always did what they said because there just wasn't any question about it, it wasn't something to argue against. However, others didn't hear this voice, that much I'd established at this point in time, so when I let go of my mothers hand she gave me a look of annoyance and reached for me so we could cross the road.

"Come here" she demanded, reaching for me and grabbing my arm.

"No! If you don't stop right now I'll hold my breath till I pass out!" I threatened in my childish voice, at the time thinking that this was the worst thing I could do to make her stop. Sure enough, her steps faltered and she looked at me in dead surprise. Just then a truck came steaming round a corner and sped up the road, if she'd tried to cross the road she would have surely been hit by the irresponsible driver. Once the danger had passed I slipped my hand back into hers and waiting for her to get me across the road like nothing had happened.

That was just the first time they took notice of my gift. The years that followed were a series of my parents testing me, explaining how I was doing these things and coming to conclusions. We all dubbed it my 'intuition' though I heard the word 'psychic' being thrown about. I preferred intuitive because I couldn't see ghosts and could only get information on the future when it was necessary so I didn't see myself as psychic at all.

But now I was nearing 15 and lived in Michigan I had a little sister (as per my prediction) named Jamie, who, interestingly enough, had inherited some of my intuition though it wasn't as precise and didn't stretch as far in time, I was under no doubt that she'd got a little. It was just small things like picking up the phone before it rings, knowing what's for dinner at breakfast or telling my parents what was happening when I rushed out the door to help someone in need.

Which is what I did. Help people. I'd come to my own conclusion quite a while ago that everyone had a happily ever after and a story that was being written. As long as they stayed on track of their story then they'll get their perfect ending but its when their story goes off track that bad things happen. Suicide, divorce, death, accidents or rape. These were stories gone bad. I tried to preserve the stories the best I could because that's what my intuition told me to do, where I could I prevented bad things from happening or helped people through things when they needed someone most.

Now usually, this information floods me on a day to day basis- little things or big things mixed in. So now I hope you understand why me, specifically, waking up screaming was a very, very bad thing. Something big was going to go down and not just one person but if this particular story didn't go to plan 2 continents minimum was going to be in danger. Its weird how a handful of people's stories can lead to such destruction.

So, as my family sped to my bedside I looked them all straight in the eye and croaked out "We're moving to Washington"

Because my name is Andrea Taitt and I am clairvoyant.


	2. II

Off we went. My parents relocated their jobs and started packing up the house, I'd never really had close friends- they all thought I was weird. Though I couldn't blame them, I walked into my first class aged 5 interacted with the other kids but when class was over I went up to one of the boy's parents (his name was Chad) and told them their son should get checked out for cancer. That had caused a small outrage. After that, though I was friendly with mostly everyone, no-one got close. Though Jamie was very upset, at just 11 she was being uprooted and taken away from her friends. Jamie was the one who had always understood me most though so she knew that we had to do this, that didn't stop her from being very upset about it.

The drive across the country to La Push was tedious and uncomfortable but I felt so much better when I got there, like a weight had been lifted. Originally we were going to Forks but I had the vague sense that once things got going there it was going to get dangerous pretty quickly and I wanted to protect my family, after all, they were moving for me. La Push was the safer option but I knew I would still need to keep my eyes open.

The house came into view and a sense of admiration flooded through me. It was beautiful, I had thought that because it was a reservation that it would be a tad run down, but nope, at least this part was stunning. The house was white with pale- pastel blue around the windows and door. The garden was sprouting all sorts of plants that were foreign to me and green ivy crawled up one side. Wandering inside it was just as pretty with a deep mahogany colour scheme and fresh scent. I explored upstairs where the bedrooms were and picked the one, which was a pale peach with the window looking out to the forest, like most of La Push itself. It had a handy tree right outside which I could easily climb up and down if needs be.

"Andy?" I heard Dad call, I skipped down stairs and helped unpack.

It took a couple of days to get everything out and the last thing I put up was the long, body length mirror. I smiled to my reflection. I was small, petite and had the longest midnight hair, all the way down to my hips! My face was little and rounded with a sharp nose. My eyes were the prettiest feature in my opinion though- they were a swirling grey and when the light hit just right they looked like silver mist or fairy dust swirling in a cool pool of water. But usually they were just dark grey. My skin was pale and fair- a permanent rose tint on my cheekbones.

_Go find Billy Black_

My moment was broken and I went to work.

I yelled a quick goodbye to my parents then set out on my quest. By following my intuition I found myself outside a red house with barn attached, it was so cute. Nervously I climbed to the front door and knocked. I was met by three young faces

_Jacob Black. Quil Ateara. Embry Call_

"Um, hi" I said, glancing nervously between the three. "I was wondering if Mr Black was here?"

Jacob turned and called into the house "DAD!" then turned back to me grinning. He had the most gorgeous grin.

"I'm Jacob" he held his hand out and I shook it smiling at him too. The other two were quick to jump in

"Quil"

"Embry!"

They all looked so young and innocent. They stood aside as Mr Black rolled to the front door. "Hi there"

"Hello Mr Black… um" I glanced at the boys, not wanting to talk in front of them. Luckily Billy picked up on this and sent them outside to 'play or something' as I saw them scurry away I also heard a call of 'Dibs!' 'No fair! I saw her first!' And held back a laugh.

_Sam Uley_

"I'm new in the area" I smiled at him and he returned it, his smile was so similar to his sons "And I was just wondering if you knew Sam Uley..?" I broke off and bit my lip

"I know of the kid" Billy stated vaguely obviously nothing had happened with him.

_ Good. Charlie Swan_

"And… Charlie swan?" This time Billy's eyes lit up and he looked cheerful at the mention of this name as he explained that Charlie was one of his oldest and best friends

_Good. The Cullens_

"The Cullens?" Any joy the mention of his friend had brought was wiped out immediately and now his expression was dark and dangerous and very guarded.

"They recently moved into Forks" He grunted in response.

_Good. Make friends with Jacob, Quil, Embry_

I thanked Billy profusely but as I was heading down the stairs, turned "Mr Black, do you mind if I borrow your sons to show me home, I'm a bit lost."

"oh, Sure sure" He agreed smiling, then chuckled "But they're not all mine, though you'd think that from the amount of time they spent here!"

I smiled to myself as I headed to the barn I knew they'd disappeared into. I knew they weren't all his but he didn't know I knew that. My life was a big balancing act but I took great joy in it.

_Duck_

As I pushed by the big door and slipped through I crouched and just where my forehead had been, a tiny wrench hit the door. There was a moments silence as I picked up the metal tool before Quil headed towards me "I am so sorry!" I handed the tool over

"It's fine, My name's Andrea… or Andy… but you'll like to call me Dee" And then something miraculous happened. They accepted what I'd said. I knew it was weird, they knew it was weird but it went straight over their heads they laughed and started calling me Dee. Case closed. I was ecstatic. I told them I was a bit lost (though I wasn't) and they fell over themselves to help. It was nice. I wondered why I'd never made friends with guys before. I fit in so well with them as they chatted, telling me about school and the tribe. I listened and felt right at home.

I was going to like it here, well, until the proper story starts.

Very soon I was best friends with all of them especially as we took a detour round to the beach. We kicked sand and chattered mindlessly and very suddenly Quil shoved Embry. Embry lost his balance and landed with a splash in the shallows of the sea. Water dripped off his nose as he looked at Quil in he reached out and grabbed Quil by the shoulder in reaction Quil latched onto me and we both went flying into the water. I screamed as the cold seeped through my clothes but ended up laughing along with the other two boys. I kicked out to the two of them and they both got a mini tidal wave hit them. A water fight broke out. I'd never felt so normal.

"Hey!" Embry called and nodded his head towards Jacob, Quil and I stopped splashing each other to see that Jacob had been backing up slowly, away from the wet. The three of us struggled up and out of the water and gave chase as Jacob ran. Embry got to him first and with the help of Quil held him down. I plopped myself right on top of him, the three of us effectively soaking him.

I was sure our laughter could be heard for miles.


	3. III

Starting school had been uneventful. Jamie and I had been a bit uncomfortable going to the tribal school simply because we stuck out. Luckily though I wouldn't dream of saying everyone there was friendly, most people were and I feel we were given the same attention as any other new kids. I had it even easier as I was under the watchful protection of Jacob, Quil and Embry.

2 days later and this is where my part of the story goes into action. No sooner had I lay my head on my pillow, I was wide awake

_Sam Uley. Go._

I shoved a hoodie over my head and slipped my feet into someone's shoes at the front door. I silently said a prayer of thanks for my decision to wear pj's and not a nightdress tonight for that would have been very inconvenient. I unlocked the door and stepped outside- the cold hitting my skin and making me hiss but I didn't have time to dwell on it because my intuition was already leading me down my drive and into the woods.

There was an undertone of urgency in what I was doing and adrenaline pumped through me I gritted my teeth against the wind and ran to where I needed to be.

Turned out that where I needed to be was not all that far away but I couldn't see a thing, it was so dark, please don't tell me I'm disturbing a rape or something. My body crouched behind a set of bushes beside a house. It was an ordinary looking house, just a cute cottage for a small family. It looked like the time of place that held peace and harmony. How wrong I was. A huge figure came tumbling out of the door and directly into my eye line. He was huge! I was momentarily distracted by how big he was and not just tall. He was a rippling mass of tanned skin and he was also… vibrating? I squinted my eyes but I was right first time, his frame was moving fast and his outline was shaking. He looked like he was in pain. I wanted to go to him but I knew I couldn't, good thing I didn't too because right there he exploded.

Like a balloon being popped the outline of a crouched man blew outwards right on the grass. My mouth dropped open. Now on the grass in front of me was a huge wolf. Not even recognisable as a wolf to begin with, he was too big! But the more I looked the more I could see the distinctive wolf characteristics. No way! Werewolves! Why did I not know of their existence before? How many people have I met in my life who has led such a secret private life? I shook my head and told myself to deal with the matter at hand. Right now Sam Uley was looking around wildly, lost and confused. Then he bolted.

I sighed

_Get Clothing_

That was going to be tricky. His mother was angrily stomping around in the kitchen. I crept forward feeling like such a stalker as I slid in his backdoor and down the hallway it presented me with. I hoped my hair, being as dark as it is, would provide a little camouflage in the deserted Uley corridor. I found the correct door and invaded. Once inside I turned my nose up at the utter destruction that Sam had made of his room there was just crap strewn everywhere! He'd just need a pair of shorts I reasoned, feeling no inclination to root around for more clothing than was absolutely necessary. Picking up a pair that looked recently used and would therefore (in theory) fit. I shot out of the house as fast as I could without being caught and everything getting awkward.

_ Find him. Help him to become human_

And so I set off into the woods. Halfway through my journey I shut my eyes. I was being driven by forces that didn't see and every time I saw something move I would jump. Sam had travelled quite a distance into the forrest in his sprint.

I concentrated on where to go my body following orders I didn't set it but I could hear the wildlife, the birds and bugs, the whistling of wind through many leaves high above me and my feet crunching against the ground. Then suddenly I stopped. Opening my eyes I could just about see using the moonlight. Sam was standing, alert, and staring right at me.

He growled.

"Samual Uley!" I snapped shocked "You ARE a human being and you WILL use the manners you were brought up with!" I put my hands on my hips, dropping the shorts for right now. I knew he could understand me.

"I'm here to help you through this" I told him more softly as he hung his head. He must be so confused.

"Listen Sam, _think of the Quilette stories and the legends of your ancestors_. Those bedtime stories that you never paid much attention to?" Sometimes when I talked I didn't filter out what my intuition was telling me. At these times my voice went kinda hollow and flat. Like I'd been reading a story outloud for an extended period of time and I didn't care what the words said anymore.

"You're not a freak, Sam. _You're just like you're supposed to be, you've started a new pack of wolves. You've realised your destiny_"

I wanted to emphasise to him that this was natural because damn did he look freaked out.

"I'll give you time to think about it. I'll be right here" I assured him. I then slowly lowered myself to the grass and started plucking at it.

_10 minutes_

It would take 10 minutes for him to be ready but while he tried I hummed inanely a tune I couldn't place while I played with the grass. The sight of this encounter would look ridiculous but I was trying to show him how normal this was. Its just how he was now, this was his life. The night was chill on my skin but the shine of the moonlight made it peaceful and I was calm.

_Leah's going to be hurt_

Leah? Who's Leah? But no answer came to me. I wondered if I was supposed to help Leah was she connected to Sam?

I was interrupted in my musing by the great wolf lying opposite me. He huffed and stood. Telling me he had come to terms with it… or at least as much as was possible tonight. I smiled at him and stood too, wiping the grass of my pyjamas- these were a good pair.

Sam looked at me expectantly.

"Ok, we're going to become human now" I told him. I'd already prepared my advice for this part "I want you to think of your human body. Your toes, foot, ankle, leg, knee, chest… and… well entire body" I blushed and giggled not wanting to be any more specific on his body parts. The wolf had his eyes closed, listening to my instructions.

If becoming a wolf was like a balloon exploding then become human again was a balloon deflating the form shrunk in on itself and reformed as a man. A huge man. I stepped back a few paces grabbed the shorts from the edge of the clearing and held them up while slapping a hand over my eyes and giggling. He took them from me and once the rustling stopped I peeked through my fingers.

I dropped my hand and we stared at each other expectantly. He was a violent young werewolf, not to be trusted and take precaution around but he trusted me and I figured that he was too scared to feel angry enough to become a wolf again tonight. With this knowledge I went forward and took his hand

_ Get to Billy Black's there's a council meeting_

"We need to go to Billy Black's but you'll need to take me there because your sense of direction is way better than mine now" I told him. He gave a decisive nod and we headed through the woods once more. It was going to be so fun explaining to the elders that their legends were true and they had their very own pack starting. So fun. This could take a while…

Dammit I was going to miss breakfast!


	4. IV

Saving Sam from himself was one of the easiest tasks I'd had in a while. I smiled serenely as he guided us out of the trees, his huge paw-like hand engulfing my tiny pale one. Despite the differences, Sam and I were alike in some respects too; we were both quiet people- calm and calculating when left to our own devices.

The trees started thinning and I thought I should give him a little pep talk.

"You'll be fine" I explained though he didn't acknowledge I'd spoken "just tell them the truth and show them- if you're up to it" again- only silence. I frowned.

When we broke through the barrier of the bushes the Blacks house was directly ahead. Out of the woods the grass was softer and the wind harsher. We didn't slow down but I was nervous.

The 'Elders Meeting' looked to be less of an official gathering and more of a drinking fest. The group of people I didn't know all sat on the Black's back porch. Billy choked on his laughter as we approached. Had they been there all night? It must be sometime in the small hours of the morning and yet they were all up. Quilettes kept strange hours.

The Elders suspicious glare followed me as I let go of Sam's hand and walked to them, but without a word I leaned against the wall behind the watchful group. Like a table tennis match, eyes pinged back and forth between Sam and I. Sam looked at me desperately but I stayed quiet. He had to do it.

"Samual Uley?" one of the group asked. He was perhaps the oldest one on this porch.

Sam launched into a badly organised story about how he'd phased, bringing up the legends and myths of the Quilette people. I rolled my eyes, but resisted jumping in to help him. He had to do this on his own.

I didn't really have to do much tonight, at least, not compared to other nights when I lived in the city. They were chilling, give-you-nightmares, never-close-your-eyes-for fear-of-flashbacks kinda times.

A fun fact- I never ended up where I started at the end of the night. As I cast an eye through the open door of the rusty Black house I realised this fact was still true even in a place you could do a complete circle of in 40 minutes tops.

I was only 5 minutes down the road, I lived quite close to Jacob, I mused.

However, I was pulled from my thoughts as I realised Sam was dying on the stage as he tried to explain. The Elders obviously thought he'd lost his mind. I widened my eyes as he stared at me desperately.

Even though only a short time had passed, he trusted me. I was glad but I really couldn't help him here. I tried to convey with my eyes that he should maybe phase. Show them. He looked terrified.

The Elders were completely ignoring me in favour of trying to get Sam to see sense. And then he phased. Just as spontaneously as… well… a young werewolf. I winced at how sudden it had happened. Jeez Sam, a little warning would have gone a long way!

There was a split second of silence.

And then the elders started yelling. They were all in hysterics trying to wrap their heads around this idea.

I caught Billy's eye for a second and was suddenly remembered of our brief meeting when I first met the boys I now adore. When I mentioned the Cullens his expression had changed to suit his superstition. Though back then, a couple of weeks ago just, all he had was a hunch and superstition. I'd just given him concrete evidence.

Sam phased back again. At least this time he'd (somehow) managed to get his shorts off before he exploded- I counted that as my miracle of the night, there was no way I wanted to be involved in a conversation where Sam's mini Sam was hanging around. I almost shuddered, no 14 year old should have to go through that.

But this time when he spoke he commanded attention. His voice roared over everyone else without even raising the volume. I realised, belatedly, what just happened. He just became alpha- he just slipped easily into his role as chief of the tribe. Sam was now in command.

I hid a smile. My job here tonight was done. I headed though the Black's house rather than walk round. As I was nearing the exit a door opened and something barrelled straight into me.

I gasped as a hand shot out and grabbed me before I could fall (rather painfully Id assume) on my butt on the hard wooden floor. I looked up at the same time Jacob squinted down at me. His eyes not used to the brightness of his living room yet.

His hair was touseled and eyes bleary, he had the air of someone who'd just been woken up abruptly.

"Dee? What's all the noise?" he half groaned, half croaked.

"Just the Elders getting a bit heavy-handed with the drink" I grinned easily making the universal 'drinking' motion with the arm Jacob wasn't gripping.

Jacob chuckled a little and rubbed at his eye tiredly. I gave him a shove on the shoulder

"Go back to bed, twit" I grinned. He grumbled but bumbled back to bed and I was free to finally escape.

I didn't even know what time it was when I got home, all I knew was that I had no intention of climbing those stairs at that moment in time and so, collapsed on the couch. Not for the first time in my life and I could tell it would not be my last.

The morning came too brightly. Never mind it being it being too soon! I realised the error of my ways when the sun came up and my face was right in the way of the sunbeam.

After my nighttime run about the woods with a giant wolf, I was left sorely sleep-deprived.

But at least I didn't miss breakfast!


	5. V

Getting up and going to school after crashing out on the couch was no east feat. I went about the morning in a dreaming daze, only really waking up when I plonked myself down in the chair beside Embry in my second class… third class? Of the day. He quirked an eyebrow at me a small smile lingering at the corners of his mouth.

The rush of warmth I felt when I was near Embry was irritating to no end. He was particularly hard to read. I could tell little things of his past like Quil and Jacob, such as the fact he had no father figure or he broke his nose thrice when he fell down a particularly big hill. These facts were supplied supernaturally. But whenever I tried to force information about his future it was frustratingly quiet, but not in the way that he didn't HAVE a future. Kinda like if I were to try looking into my own future.

And so, the unexplained feelings were so unusual to me that they were just plain annoying… but in a good way.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, not because the classroom setting demanded it, for it was actually quite noisy with chatter in that moment but just because that's the way he was- gentle.

I nodded and paid attention to the front of the class, trying to push these feelings away.

I got up from my seat after the bell rang and managed to run straight into someone.

"Im so sorry!" I cried feeling that today really wasn't my day and guilty that I took it out on this student who looked a lot younger than me.

"It's fine" she said giving herself a comical shake and then smiling at me "Are you Andrea Taitt?"

I nodded and she handed me a bit of paper which had on it my locker number and combination. I'd been here days and they were only now getting this sorted for me?

Both grateful that it had been sorted and aggravated that it took so long, I approached (what I thought was) my locker.

After twiddling the code for at least 5 minutes I was resisting the urge to start banging my head off the metal in front of me. I really didn't work well under a lack of sleep. My powers required energy for me to use. Giving the dial yet another turn I heard hurried footsteps race up beside me.

"Excuse me!" she squeaked. I turned my attention to her and forced a smile. She was a tall Quileute girl but at the same time looked so… delicate, almost fragile. I could tell she was at least a year older than me.

"Umm… that's my locker" She said awkwardly, not meeting my gaze.

"Oh!" I said loudly, that would be why the combination was working, genius. I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes at myself. Today was NOT my day.

I shuffled over to the correct locker, feeling embarrassed now and peeked at the girl again

"I'm so sorry, I'm new, my name's Andrea" I told her, blushing.

She smiled in relief, probably because she thought that I was trying to break into her locker

"Kim"

"_Jared_" The idiot I had turned out to be today didn't even sensor that thought and said it straight to her face. The name had come like it was her last name- inexplicitly attached.

Kim squirmed and blushed so hard I thought her head was going to explode. I'd never seen anyone go that red with that skin tone before.

"What about him?" She asked fast, eyes darting round the place

"Uh"

"Gotta go!" And then she was off running down the hall, dodging around Jacob, who obviously been sent to find me.

"Who was that and what did you say to her?" He asked still looking at where Kim had turned the corner in such a hurry she'd slipped.

"Uh" was my intelligent response. Jacob ignored me, linked our arms and dragged me down the hall to the class I was very late for.

I managed to get straight home. I was terrified to stop. Sam and the Elders wanted to talk to me and it would not be fun. I slammed the door to the house shut and leaned my back on it, happy I managed to avoid any confrontation from them today.

When I looked up I saw Jamie sitting on a kitchen counter, digging into a pot of ice cream and quirking an eyebrow at me.

"You're avoiding something" she sang at me, swinging her legs and licking the spoon. I shrugged, jumping up beside her and stealing her spoon.

"Hey!" she called and then started wrestling me for it. Jamie made me feel so normal. She was like a mini me- she was my double except for the fact she was younger, so her features were less matured. She shared my eyes and hair- though she kept it cut just below her chin whereas mine flowed down past my waist. Also, she just GOT me, I never had to explain myself to her.

When I hung out with Jamie I didn't have pressing responsibilities right outside the door, I didn't feel the stress of my everyday life, I just felt normal.

I was unbelievably happy when I saw that my family was excelling here. Because I had made them move so abruptly, I was afraid they would resent it here. But Jamie had close friends, her grades had never been better. My parents' careers had soared to the point where they were hardly ever home anymore, because they were seeing such results at work. But Jamie and I didn't mind having the house to ourselves, it meant we cold have a full scale ice-cream war… like what was happening right that second when the doorbell rang.

I dropped the couch cushion I'd been using as a shield and Jamie rose from behind the upturned kitchen table.

_The Tribal Council_

That just confirmed what I already knew. They weren't going to wait any longer for answers.

I started for the door slowly as Jamie ran around behind me trying to sort our house into some sort of order again. It was a bit of a loosing battle.

I peaked out the door and sure enough, there was Billy Black leading the way with around 4 others and Sam standing off to the side, removed from the group and looking unsure of himself. I stepped through the door and brought it closed behind me.

"Can we do this round the back?" I asked. At some point after I found out how supernaturally dangerous my life was going to get I made a resolution to keep my family as far away from it all as possible. I didn't need them getting involved and getting hurt because of me. Especially Jamie. My parents were a lot easier to keep removed from things going on with me than my baby sister was.

Obediently, the group shuffled to the side of the house. I hoped Jamie wouldn't try coming after me. To this side of the house sat a bunch of haphazard garden furniture which had been dumped out of the moving truck and no-one had bothered to shift it yet.

Between us, in the awkward silence before this unofficial meeting began we managed to move deck chairs into a make-shift circle. Once everyone was seated, it began. I felt the exhaustion hit me as soon as I forced myself to concentrate on the important matters at hand. Messing around with Jamie had relaxed me a little.

Billy started off giving me some background on The Quileute people and their ancestry then proceeded to the wolves. When he felt he had given me enough, he stopped.

"Ok" He said gruffly, not being used to the situation he was in "Now it's your turn, we've shared our story, it's your turn" I nodded. Sam inched closer.

I threw myself into my story. Told them all about my past and the conclusions we'd made over the years.

"So, you're… psychic…?" I scrunched up my face a little, I didn't like that word.

"Kinda, but I can only gain information which is necessary for me to have, I've never had any lottery numbers for example" I smiled softly at them "I put myself in the way of other people screwing up their destiny, or I help fix the outcome if its something that's **supposed** to happen. I cant always help or stop it though" I was regretful of this fact, I'd seen so much woe that would have been so easy to fix but wasn't supposed to be fixed. Sometimes I had to let things happen that killed me inside.

"We were a bit curious as to your intentions" Billy said hesitantly. I raised an eyebrow, needing him to continue.

"Well, you asked about The Cullens when you first arrived…"

"The Cul-" The question caught in my throat

_The Cullens are Vampires_

VAMPIRES?

My eyes widened.

How much more supernatural can you get? How have I managed to land myself in such a weird story? I've never managed to get myself into this kind of situation before. I could barely comprehend this new bit of information.

The Elders were giving me strange looks but I ignored them as I tried to grasp the concept of frucken VAMPIRES too.

Probably sensing that this meeting was now over, the Council members rose and left, inviting me to any and all future meeting should I need to attend. Billy also shook my hand, telling me he hoped I could help them in the future. It felt like a business proposal.

Sam stayed behind, he shifted closer when the others left. I could already tell he wanted to talk to me about what he was going through, but I just couldn't. I was swaying where I stood as it was.

"Sam, can I catch up with you later, I'm exhausted" I pleaded.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure" He mumbled walking away. I couldn't find it in myself to care. I walked back in the house in a daze, passed by Jamie who was watching TV, up the stairs and flopped on my bed.

I fell into such a deep sleep I slept through next day's class. Oops.


	6. VI

As a result of getting a couple of days off to rest, I set up the meeting with Sam myself. I managed to get a hold of his house number and asked him if I could talk to him. He invited me round.

I walked up the little unkempt path that I had never seen before, as the last time I was at the Uley residence I was breaking in to steal clothes for the newly phased Sam, and I came in the back. I was holding a little retractable umbrella and a signature sundress. I loved the free feeling that they provided, especially the feeling of having the silky material dance around my knees. I didn't tend to feel the cold much but I had found that they were a little unorthodox while in a time of need. I tended towards navy's or midnight blue's because of my grey eyes and dark hair.

I knocked delicately and twiddled with the handle of the umbrella while I waited. He didn't take long to get to the door and usher me in. The house was small, cute and very yellow. The open plan living room and kitchen was all varying degrees of yellow and it almost gave me a headache, I could barely imagine the house when the sun was actually shining. Its probably good the house is in La Push then.

He stood away from me, as far as he could without leaving the room it seemed. I sat myself at the kitchen table of his mother's house and we had a little chat. I let him do most of the talking. Sam was going through a lot with hardly anyone to talk to and no-one to relate to him. I felt a little sorry for him.

I felt even sorrier when his voice got low and he described his situation with a girl called Leah. He gulped nervously and leaned on the back of the couch. I had a flash of a thought from when I'd only just met Sam;

"_Leah's going to be hurt"_

Poor Leah, from what Sam was saying he almost married her. But he didn't trust himself anymore and he certainly couldn't TELL HER his furry secret. That was on a need-to-know basis and apparently Leah didn't qualify.

Very soon we were sitting either side of the table, relaxed, with mugs of hot chocolate and having a real heart-to-heart.

It was so easy to be completely honest with Sam, like he was family, like we'd formed our own private pack. Something told me to enjoy the private part because the pack was going to grow. Though that was a given, Old Quil had said that according to the legends, the pack would gain numbers until the threat of the cold ones was gone. And since the Cullens were still here, it was only a matter of time.

I'd pulled my knees onto the chair and was leaning my chin on them as Sam told me a story about his senior year of high school a couple of years ago. We were both grinning in the small yellow tinted light of a lamp, not really caring how dark it had gotten when a sharp knock on the door disrupted the easy flowing conversation.

The guard that had taken hours to fall from Sam's eyes had returned full force and he was eyeing the door like it was going to attack him. When the knocks continued and neither of us had moved I stood up.

I walked to the door and nervously cracked it open. Sam was stiff behind me. There was a tall Quileute girl standing with a desolate expression and was anxiously twisting her hands.

"I need to speak to Sam" She blurted, expecting me to obey the silent command.

"He's not in" I said, hedging my bets because after all the discussion on her I was pretty sure I could now recognise Leah. She definitely had the fire in her eyes that Sam had so lovingly described.

"Where is he" it was more a demand than a question.

I shrugged "Not here" only inwardly panicing about the situation.

"He's been avoiding me. I need to talk to him" It wasn't a question so I didn't respond.

"Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously, I could see the accusation in her eyes. Which was utterly ridiculous, that Sam would ever cheat or leave Leah loving her as much as he obviously does or that he would leave her for me. I was no where near as pretty as her.

"Im a friend of his mother's"

"Sandra's not in. Her car's not here" oops, that was a bad lie then. Idiot.

"Im waiting here for her"

"With hot chocolate by yourself?" I didn't need to glance down as I realised I'd carried my mug to the door with me. Double idiot.

"She told me to make myself at home…" I made sure to keep myself calm and under control, if I showed no reason for her to believe I was lying then she'd see none. I had one hand wrapped around the drink and one casually placed on my hip, my left side leaning on the door frame.

Leah's body-language couldn't have been more different. Her shoulders were tense and her hands were fisted awkwardly in front of her. Her jaw was clenched and her breathing erratic like she was going to either burst into tears or just start screaming at me.

"Well, let him know… or remind him… that it's my birthday party thing next week and he should… he should be there"

I nodded, tight-lipped and she let out a breath. I closed the door with a click as Leah turned and wilted away. Her frame deflating in defeat and she meekly shuffled towards the gate.

I turned to lean against the door and caught Sam's eyes; they were red-rimmed and full of the same defeat that was present in Leah. They knew that this might be it for their relationship.

"You should go" I whispered breaking the heart-wrenching silence, not feeling the need to explain the exchange between Leah and I, even a non super-human would have heard it.

He nodded and forced his eyes down to the stone cold drink that had chilled in his mug. I wanted to tell him I was sorry for what he was going through, or that it would get better or even that he'd done what was best. But from the hunch in his shoulders I could tell that nothing I said was going to elevate the grief he was experiencing. So instead, I said a quiet goodbye, refilled his cup which would never get consumed and slipped out the door.

My own storm of emotions hit me when I was safe tucked away in my room. I didn't see suffering easily. It made me want to fix it, but I knew I couldn't fix it. Only time could we would all just have to see what was in store.


End file.
